Many wireless devices require a configuration in order to access a wireless network. For example, when a user wishes to use a wireless device (such as a wireless speaker) on a Wi-Fi network for the first time, the user may be required to provide a password in order for the device to connect to the Wi-Fi network. A number of different approaches have been developed to address how wireless devices are configured; despite the considerable efforts spent in designing and implementing these approaches, further improvements in this area (and related areas) are desired.